Organic-inorganic composite materials have become desirable for a variety of uses because of their excellent mechanical properties and weathering stability. In general, the superior properties of organic-inorganic composites are achieved through the use of the organic as a matrix material that acts as a glue with enhanced flexural properties or as a fibrous component providing reinforcement, improved tensile properties, and resistance to degradation from weathering of the composite when it is exposed to the environment. The inorganic material imparts various properties of rigidity, toughness, hardness, optical appearance and interaction with electromagnetic radiation, density, and many other physical and chemical attributes. Thus, organic-inorganic composite materials can be used in a variety of applications. Nevertheless, there is a continuing desire to improve the properties of filled composites.